All About Us (Kookmin)
by tryss
Summary: Jungkook dan Jimin pikir dunia hanya milik mereka. Kumpulan One-Shot Jungkook dan Jimin. Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Wanna RnR?
1. Awake

Awake  
©2016

.

.

One-shot / T / Romance, school-life, fluffy / typo(s)

.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Merasa begitu lega ketika ia masih jadi bocah SMA yang keras kepala. Kookmin/Jikook. Seme!Jeon Jungkook. uke!Park Jimin.

.

* * *

 **Story**

Pagi ini Jungkook bangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri, lebih sakit dari biasanya. Ya, Jeon Jungkook atau dikenal banyak orang sebagai Jungkook adalah anak seorang pegawai Negara. Hidupnya sudah terjamin sejak kecil; selalu lebih dan tidak kekurangan.

Lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras— _apalagi ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat undangan acara reuni SMA di atas meja nakasnya_ —menyebabkan Jungkook harus memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk meredakan rasa nyeri.

Oh, _god_. Tugas kuliahnya saja sudah menyebabkan Jungkook pusing tujuh keliling. Harusnya ia punya hak untuk tidak datang, mengingat pesta itu mengharuskan sang undangan untuk membawa pasangan. Harusnya begitu. Tetapi, sahabat karibnya, Kim Taehyung, bersikeras untuk mengajaknya datang bersama. _Well_ , Taehyung sendiri tidak punya pasangan untung datang dan Taehyung sahabatnya. Jungkook tidak enak hati untuk menolak, bung.

Mari kita _skip_ saja bagian Jungkook yang stres menghadapi Taehyung. Toh kini setelah berada di pesta, dan ia tidak benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Pesta diadakan para lulusan di sebuah hotel daerah Gangnam, kawasan para orang elite. Begitu mewah dan elegan dengan lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung apik dilangit-lait hall hotel. Lain kali, Jungkook yang akan membiayai pesta macam ini.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya menyapanya dengan tatapan memuja, apalagi para wanita yang menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil berbisik-bisik. Sungguh, Jungkook sangat mempesona malam ini. Jas formal yang digunakannya tampak pas ditubuh proporsionalnya, wajahnya begitu tampan dengan _jawline_ yang begitu seksi. Tapi matanya tidak pernah melirik wanita-wanita itu.

Omong-omong, Taehyung sudah meninggalkannya dari tadi dan berdansa dengan Soojung, mantan pacarnya waktu SMA. _Shit_ , Jungkook jadi membayangkan jika ia berdansa dengan mantan pacarnya. Oh tidak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook merinding.

Namanya Park Jimin. Memakai kacamata. Penikmat buku-buku tebal, tapi mengikuti klub menari. Pipinya tembam. Pendiam. Tidak asyik. Dan, seorang laki-laki.

Jungkook _sih_ tidak masalah pacaran dengan Jimin. Lagian, Jimin juga hanya minta jadi pacarnya walau kadang-kadang menuntut lebih sampai Jungkook kesal dan membentaknya. Bagi Jimin, status ' _berpacaran_ ' dengan Jungkook saja sudah bersyukur.

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mantan pacarnya waktu SMA itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Lebih baik menemukan seorang yang menarik dan mengajaknya berdansa. Contohnya pemuda manis dengan rambut merah dan _piercing_ di kedua telinganya yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Oh, jangan lupakan matanya yang berbentuk sabit itu saat tertawa ataupun tersenyum.

Sejak sepuluh menit lalu, Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari pemuda tak dikenal itu. Pemuda itu berhasil menghantarkan getaran kecil dalam dadanya. Ketika pemuda itu pergi menjauh dan keluar menuju balkon hotel. Jungkook meraih dua gelas _wine_ dan mengikuti arah pemuda manis tersebut pergi.

:

"Hai." Sapa Jungkook

Pemuda manis tersebut berjengit kaget sebelum tersenyum kikuk,"Oh—Hai."

"Mau segelas _wine_?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. Meraih segelas _wine_ yang diacungkan Jungkook.

Jungkook bukan tipe yang terburu-buru ketika tertarik akan seseorang—biasanya, tapi pemuda ini berhasil membolak balikkan dunianya. Rasa penasaran Jungkook terus tumbuh lebih besar dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Aku Jungkook."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jungkook mendengus lelah. Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar pasif,"Kau tidak menyebutkan namamu, _manis_?"

Pemuda yang Jungkook klaim manis tersebut memang sangat manis. Jungkook rasa bisa kena diabetes kalau lama-lama didekatnya.

"Aku—

.

.

—Jimin, Kook."

Ada jeda selama sepuluh detik yang cukup bagi Jungkook untuk memutar seluruh kenangan masa SMAnya saat berpacaran bersama Jimin. Berkelebat begitu cepat dan abu-abu. Dan sebagian besar dari kenangan Jungkook bersama Jimin adalah kenangan buruk. Bukan buruk dalam arti yang menyeluruh dalam ceritanya, tapi perlakuan Jungkook pada Jimin yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Jungkook sering mendorong Jimin menjauh saat pemuda itu bersamanya, menolak kotak makan yang Jimin buatkan untuknya, membentak Jimin (walaupun Jimin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun), dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook tidak kuat untuk mengingatnya.

Jungkook sadar dari lamunannya ketika Jimin kembali bersuara.

"Kau bisa pergi jika merasa kecewa." Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya menyesal tentang berlaku tidak baik padamu. Kau pasti membenciku—"

Jimin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya naik, menciptakan sebuah senyum yang indah,"Harusnya begitu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau sudah baik sekali menerimaku jadi pacarmu. _Yah_ , walaupun aku terlalu memaksa dan mengharapkan lebih. Tapi kupikir, itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang."

"Kita sekarang sudah dewasa. Dan masa SMA hanyalah kenangan pahit yang menyenangkan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak melupakannya, walau kadang-kadang merasa bodoh sendiri."

"Aku membayangkan, bagaimana sikap kalian saat bertemu lagi denganku. Akankah kalian mendiamkanku seperti dulu, menganggapku tidak ada, atau mungkin mem _bully_ ku lagi!? Tapi aku senang, kau berdiri disini, menyapaku dan mengajakku berkenalan seolah kita baru pertama bertemu. Senang mengenalmu kembali, Kook."

"—Jimin." Ingin sekali Jungkook mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya, tapi semua tertahan di kerongkongannya dan kata-kata bodohlah yang keluar," _Well_ , kau datang dengan siapa malam ini?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap menjawab,"Yoongi _hyung_. Min Yoongi. Kau pasti ingat _sunbae_ yang menyiram air got padaku saat masih jadi anak baru di tengah lapangan."

Jungkook meringis kecil. Lucu saja mendengarnya. Min Yoongi yang dulunya koar-koar tentang ketidak sukaannya pada Jimin, sekarang malah datang ke pesta bersama Jimin. Lalu, apa jadinya Jungkook sekarang padahal dia pacaran dengan Jimin, dulu.

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

Jimin tersenyum lebih lebar, binary matanya menunjukkan kalau Jimin sangat bahagia sekarang,"Kami bertunangan." Jawabnya antusias.

Jungkook kosong seketika. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook menyesal memutuskan Jimin yang sudah begitu baik padanya. _Heol_ , kenapa Jungkook baru sadar sekarang? Jimin dulu hanya berusaha jadi pacar yang baik untuknya, tapi kenapa Jungkook melah menyia-nyiakan Jimin?

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Jimin balik.

"Aku?"

Jimin mengangguk imut," _Hm_."

"Sendirian."

Air muka Jimin berubah menyesal. Sungguh, Jimin tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkan Jungkook.

Jimin menepuk pundaknya pelan,"Kau pasti segera menemukannya. Kau tampan, kaya, dan baik. Tidak akan ada yang tidak tertarik denganmu—"

Semunya terjadi tiba-tiba; _tanpa ancang-ancang ataupun kesadaran diri_ , Jungkook berujar,"Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Chim!"

Keduanya diam dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Menikmati kehadiran masing-masing untuk dikenang. Bohong jika Jimin tidak luluh mendengar kalimat spontan Jungkook. Apalagi ketika Jungkook menyebutkan nama yang Jungkook khususkan untuknya. Benteng yang Jimin bangun selama ini runtuh begitu saja.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Jungkook, tapi persiapannya sudah tidak berguna.

"Jika aku bisa—" setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Jimin,"—aku juga menginginkanmu, kook."

Dan dalam gerakan cepat, Jimin mengecup sudut bibir Jungkook. Bertahan dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama dan melepasnya untuk menunjukkan senyum getirnya pada Jungkook,"Seminggu lagi, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ menikah. Datanglah. Aku akan mengirim undangan untukmu. Sampai jumpa."

Kemudian Jimin masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Jungkook. Dan semuanya gelap dimata Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook mendengar seorang tengah menyerukan namanya lamat-lamat dan kegepalan disekitarnya berubah menjadi terang dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

"Kook!"

"Jungkook!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Demi Tuhan, bangunlah!"

Dan Jungkook bangun. Disuguhi wajah seorang pemuda imut yang khawatir. Dalam posisinya, Jungkook mengamati sekitar. Semuanya masih sama. Gedung SMA dengan cat mengelupas, halaman sekolah yang sepi, langit siang beserta angin sepoi-sepoi dan Park Jimin lengkap dengan kacamata bundarnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Diamlah," Dan Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya,"Biarkan seperti sebentar."

Dalam diam, Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega. Menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Omong-omong, tidur di pangkuan Jimin bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Jimin berujar dengan pelan,"Aku melihatmu tertidur disini dan posisi tidurmu benar-benar tidak enak. Jadi aku berinisatif menggunakan pahaku untuk bantalmu."

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"K-kau tidak marah?"

Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap datar Jimin yang ketakutan,"Untuk apa marah? Kau pacarku, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Ada rona merah muda yang menjalar di pipi Jimin perlahan, menambah kesan imut Jimin. Sungguh, Jungkook menyesal untuk tidak menyadari seberapa imut Jimin jika malu dari dulu.

"Ya, aku pacarmu sampai kelulusan sekolah sebulan lagi."

Jungkook tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia bangkit cepat dari pangkuan Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jimin, mengajak yang lebih kecil untuk bangkit dari duduknya,"Ayo, kuantar ke kelas."

Jimin menolak uluran tangannya, lebih memilih untuk berdiri sendiri dengan kekuatannya,"Tidak perlu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku bisa sendiri." Kemudian melangkah pelan kearah kelasnya.

Namun tidak berselang waktu yang lama, Jimin merasakan tangan asing menggenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat dalam sekali sentakan. Jimin tidak bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang bersikap sok romantis seperti itu. Tentu saja dia Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook paksa ketika sudah memasuki gedung sekolah. Jungkook pernah bilang untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya saat di sekolah. Jungkook memang akan sedikit menurut jika berada di rumah, mengingat mereka bertetanggaan jadi Jimin sering main. _Yah_ , walaupun Jungkook memang selalu mendiamkannya.

Ada rasa sesak yang begitu kuat saat Jungkook melayangkan tatapan terluka padanya, seakan tidak ingin Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya secara paksa.

"J-jangan bersikap baik dan pukul aku sekarang, kalau itu maumu." Cicit Jimin.

Jimin merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya erat. Reaksi pertamanya ketika Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya. Karena setiap Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, akan selalu ada erangan kesakitan dari Jimin setelahnya. Selalu begitu.

Jimin terkesiap, semakin merapatkan matanya begitu benda basah dan kenyal menempel di sudut bibirnya lama. Kemudian saat benda itu pergi dari sudut bibirnya, suara Jungkook menginterupsi,"Aku tidak akan pernah memukulmu, lagi. Tidak akan mau membentakmu, lagi. Tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh-jauh dariku." Jimin membuka matanya perlahan,"Karena kini aku sadar, harusnya aku yang mendapatkan hal macam itu."

"Aku berlaku buruk padamu padahal yang kau inginkan adalah aku menjadi pacarmu. Aku begitu sering menyakitimu. Kau berhak marah, Chim. Kau harusnya meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan orang lain lebih baik dariku, tapi kenapa kau bertahan?"

Jungkook kembali meraih tangan Jimin yang bergetar, meletakkannya diatas dadanya,"Biarkan aku merasa bersalah setelah semua ini."

"—Kook."

"Kenapa kau terus bertahan, _hah_?"

"—Jungkook."

"Kenapa kau selalu memaafkanku—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK, BERHENTI!" Jimin menelan ludahnya,"Bukan salahmu, akulah yang bodoh. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan berharap begitu besar akan balasan cintamu walaupun kau selalu diam. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring diantara pertengkaran keduanya. Sepertinya mereka melewatkan jam akhir kelas hanya untuk berduaan dalam kepura-puraan.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya,"Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu, Chim."

" _Hah_?"

"Aku menjawab cintamu."

"Bohong,"

Jungkook bergerak cepat, meraih tengkuk pemuda yang lebih pendek dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua belah bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jungkook memagut bibir semanis cherry itu hangat. Menyampaikan betapa besar cinta yang ia punya untuk si manis. Meraup bibir tersebut hingga nafas keduanya menipis. Tidak sadar akan orang-orang yang terdiam kaget karena keduanya berciuman didepan pintu masuk gedung.

Jungkook melepaskan pagutannya, menatap Jimin dengan mata sayu,"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Sama denganmu yang menerima Jeon Jungkook pemarah ini."

Kemudian menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajah Jimin didada bidangnya dan menyuruh orang-orang yang tidak jadi keluar gedung pergi dengan intonasi garang.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Yuhuu, author menghadirkan fanfic absurd ini dengan sepenuh hati. Maaf kalo banyak typo /banyak banget, thor/ Author menerima segala saran dan kritik. Makasih untuk yang berniat review atau sudah review. Omong-omong author dapet ide cerita KookMin ini waktu lagi nyuci baju /ga tanya/ Pokoknya makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic ini.

Oh ya, follow twitter author ; trys_s /promosi/

mention aja yang pengen di follback.

 **Tryss**

* * *

 **Omake**

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di sebuah ruangan sempit bersama seorang guru perempuan berwajah garang, Kwon _saem_. Sejak sepuluh menit lalu, ketiganya hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara. Dan Jimin yang merasa paling muak disini. _Hey_ , dia tidak bersalah, kan? Yang bersalah itu Jungkook yang seenak jidat main cium saja.

"Jadi, kalian bolos jam terakhir untuk ciuman di depan pintu masuk?"

Demi Tuhan, Jimin ingin berteriak frustasi sekarang. Dibilang Jungkook yang main cium. Jimin itu hanya korban dari hormon Jungkook yang kelebihan.

"Ya."—Jungkook – "Tidak."—Jimin.

Jungkook melotot kearah Jimin,"Hey, manis, Ikuti rencanaku."

"Aku hanya menunggumu tidur, bukan untuk ciuman, kook."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

"Itu karena kau yang menciumku."

"Berarti kau menungguku untuk menciummu, kan?"

"STOP!" suara Kwon _saem_ menginterupsi,"Jadi, siapa yang harus kupercaya?"

"Aku." Jungkook dan Jimin menyerukan suaranya bersamaan.

"Satu lagi," wanita lajang tersebut menulis sesuatu di bukunya, "kalian pacaran?"

"Ya." Kini hanya Jungkook yang menjawab dengan semangat. Jimin bahkan tidak yakin apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook selama ini. Dari awal, hanya Jimin saja yang mengoarkan perasaannya pada Jungkook, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi Jungkook bertingkah aneh siang ini. Jimin kan jadi takut sendiri.

Kemudian suatu hal yang diluar dugaan terjadi, Kwon _saem_ tertawa renyah sembari menepuk pundak kedua muridnya dengan antusias. Sedangakan kedua muridnya hanya menatapnya was-was. Mereka pikir guru perempuannya ini gangguan jiwa.

"Semoga kalian saling mencintai dan hidup bersama. Selalu." Sang guru tersenyum lebar,"Keluarlah, aku punya banyak pekerjaan."

Keduanya buru-buru keluar. Takut jika sang guru ternyata memang gangguan kejiwaan. Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak memikirkan sang guru, melainkan kekasih hati sendiri.

Jungkook meraih jemari kecil Jimin, menyatukannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Dadanya menghangat ketika tahu jemari Jimin bisa terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya,"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, apapun yang terjadi karena aku mencintaimu."

Jimin meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jungkook,"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

 **END**


	2. Be Happy And Normal

Be Happy and Normal

tryss © 2016

.  
Jungkook X Uke!Jimin  
KookMin / Jikook

T / Romance / One-shot

.

Aku buat ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas end yang ga memuaskan di ff Aphrodite's Son /bow/ Aku bener-bener nyesel ga bisa bikin end yang bagus. Maka dari itu, selama aku mikirin end yang pas, aku bikin ff ini. Sekali lagi, maaf. Dan selamat menikmati ff absurd ini. /bow/

.

 **Story**

Pukul berapakah ini?

Mungkin sudah cukup malam. Tapi, pemuda yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan masih dengan seragam sekolahnya itu tetap tegar ditempatnya. Matanya melirik sana-sini dan bergetar, sarat akan ketakutan. Ia ingin pergi tapi, pusat perintah tubuhnya mengatakan untuk tetap diam disana walaupun pagi datang.

Ada kepulan asap tebal keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya, tangannya sibuk bergerak kecil di dalam saku _long coat_ abu-abu yang dipakainya. Rambutnya sudah berantakan karena terkena angin musim dingin. Sedangkan pipinya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, tentu bukan efek merona.

Eh?

Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana?

Yang jelas, sudah sangat lama.

"Jimin _ie hyung_." Pemuda yang berdiri di bawah lampu itu—Park Jimin—menoleh, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga menjadi sebuah lengkungan indah nan menawan. Matanya yang ketakutan, berubah tidak terlihat, berubah menjadi sebuah garis melengkung hitam.

Di sudut lain, seorang pemuda berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan bersalah. Dengan bibir pecah-pecah, pemuda yang baru datang itu mengucapkan maaf," _Hyung_ , maaf. Aku telat."

Jimin mendekati pemuda tampan yang kelelahan tersebut dan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat hanya untuk membenarnya rambut raven dan jaketnya yang berantakan,"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum lebih riang,"aku senang kau sudah datang."

Angin dingin kembali bertiup, menerpa rambut kedua pemuda tersebut. Saat orang-orang sibuk mencari kedai ditambah segelas minuman yang hangat, keduanya masih bertahan disana.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, _hyung_?" Jungkook memulai.

Pagi tadi, saat Jungkook berangkat sekolah, Jimin menelfonnya dan meminta untuk bertemu setelah kegiatan klub mereka berakhir. Keduanya menempati sekolah yang berbeda, tingkat kelas yang berbeda, klub berbeda, rumah keduanya juga lumayan jauh.

Dan disinilah titik temu yang paling adil, di depan sebuah kedai kopi yang ramai, tepat di perempatan jalan.

Senyum diwajah Jimin luntur, matanya kembali bergetar,"Sepertinya sampai disini saja—"

"BERHENTI!" Darah dalam tubuh Jungkook mendidih, memanaskan seluruh hati dan kepalanya. Harusnya Jungkook menghindari Jimin saja jika akhirnya malah begini,"Berhenti bicara, _hyung_."

Dengan nafas terengah akibat menahan amarah, Jungkook melanjutkan,"Aku mengerti kau bosan denganku. Aku tahu aku hanya anak SMP yang jatuh cinta pada siswa SMA." Jungkook nyaris menangis, ia tidak bisa selalu diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Jimin karena pemuda itu lebih tua,"tapi pernahkah kau mengerti apa yang benar-benar ku rasakan? Pernahkah? Sekali saja."

Jimin menunduk bersalah. Tidak. Bukan ini maksud Jimin. Jimin hanya ingin Jungkook merasakan masa SMPnya dengan memilih anak SMP juga sebagai kekasihnya, bukan Jimin yang setiap hari sibuk di sekolah. Tidakkah Jungkook mengerti bahwa Jimin ingin dirinya bahagia?

Jimin tidak bisa melihat Jungkook yang menunggunya lama didepan gerbang sekolah demi waktu kencan mereka yang terbilang sedikit ataupun membayangkan Jungkook yang tidak akan bisa merasakan indahnya pacaran di area sekolah. Ia ingin Jungkook merasa senormal teman-temannya. Tidakkah Jungkook mengerti itu?

" _Hey_ , ini demi kebaikanmu." Jimin melembut, tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook,"Kita akan selalu berhubungan, tapi tidak sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, menarik tangan Jimin yang ada dipipinya untuk turun untuk kemudian menarik pemuda yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat,"Tidak," Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pelipis Jimin,"Sebentar lagi aku lulus. Aku akan mendaftar di sekolahmu dan kita bisa bertemu setiap hari. Cukup tunggu aku, _hyung_. Kau bisa, kan?"

Berikutnya, Jimin terkekeh,"Wow, kau keras kepala juga." Ia kembali menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook,"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kau merasa seperti anak SMP normal?"

Dahi yang lebih muda mengerut bingung. Ia merasa kehidupannya normal— _hormonnya juga_. Maksudnya, Jungkook masih bisa merasakan cinta walaupun untuk sesama jenis. Ia juga masih bisa senang dan sedih bersama teman-temannya. Menurut Jungkook, hidupnya sudah terlampau normal. Normal seperti apa lagi yang diharapkan kekasihnya ini?

Jungkook hanya tidak mengerti. Jimin memang sering bertingkah seakan dirinya bersalah pada Jungkook saat mereka sedang berkencan di hari minggu yang cerah. Apakah ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka?

Sementara Jungkook sibuk berpikir, Jimin mendorong Jungkook untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka saat pengguna jalan mulai menatap mereka aneh. Jimin berjongkok di sebelah lampu jalan, matanya masih menatap Jungkook dengan imut.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, balik menatap Jimin yang berjongkok dan menatapnya imut seperti anjing tersesat,"Aku sudah normal. Jadi berhenti merasa bersalah dan berusaha untuk memutuskanku sepihak, _hyung_."

"Pasti kau tidak bahagia pacaran denganku. Lihatlah, aku jelek. Dan dengan posisi seperti ini, semua orang mengira kau sedang bicara dengan gelandangan. Tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan tentangku, Kook. Sedangkan kau bisa cari pacar yang jauh lebih baik."

 _Eum_ , Jungkook tidak yakin. Mendapatkan Park Jimin yang bilang dirinya sendiri jelek serta gelandangan saja, Jungkook sudah mengerahkan seluruh usahanya, apalagi yang jauh lebih baik dari Jimin. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook bersyukur bisa pacaran dengan Jimin. Perlukah Jungkook berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia memacari Jimin hanya karena ia ingin punya pacar? Tentu tidak akan, ia akan berteriak bahwa ia memacari Jimin karena ia memang jatuh cinta pada sosok semanis _caramel_ itu.

" _Hey_ , aku senang punya pacar gelandangan, apalagi gelandangan bernama Park Jimin." Jimin menatapnya tidak setuju,"Berikan sedikit sentuhan seni, dan ia akan jadi sangat _sexy_ diatas ranjang."

WHAT THE—Jimin bangkit, tangannya menjangkau telinga Jungkook dan menariknya kuat.

"Aww. _Hyung_ , aku—ah, bercanda."

Jimin menggeram marah,"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu padaku lagi. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh seiring tangan Jimin yang mulai melepaskan telinga kekasihnya yang sudah merah itu. Keduanya berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter kedepan sampai menemukan pertigaan pertama dan berpisah disana sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Memang kisah cinta keduanya terlihat tidak menarik, tapi Jungkook sudah cukup senang berhasil bertahan dalam garis hidup Jimin dan masuk dalam jajaran orang yang disayangi Jimin. Karena, Jungkook sudah bahagia dan normal jika ada Jimin disisinya.

 **END**


	3. Joking

**JOKING**

tryss © 2016

.

 **T** / Romance / **School-Life** / typo(s)

.

Summary : **Jangan dekat-dekat Jungkook!**

.

 **A/N**  
FF ini aku buat gara-gara temen-temenku sering ngeselin kalo lagi bercanda. Lucu tapi bikin sakit hati. Nah, aku mengaplikasikan hal ini dalam hubungan KookMin. Semangat yang besok UKK. Selamat menikmati /bow/

.

 **Story**

Hari selasa yang menyenangkan. Jungkook bahkan tidak yakin sudah mengerjai berapa orang dengan candaan mautnya. Nyaris seluruh kelasnya sudah pernah kena candaan tidak mengenakkan Jungkook. Jungkook _sih_ tidak begitu peduli berapa banyak orang yang ia kerjai, ia akan lebih senang menghitung orang-orang yang bisa lolos dari candaannya.

Sebenarnya candaan maut Jeon Jungkook baru mulai sekitar sebulan lalu, tepatnya saat Jungkook lewat di sekolah sebelah. Saat itu jam pulang sekolah dan Jungkook tidak sengaja mencuri dengar candaan sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Pertama kali mendengar, ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti maksud candaan mereka, tapi setelah mencobanya, Jungkook ketagihan.

Tiga meter lagi, ia akan sampai di pintu kelas kekasihnya—Park Jimin. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang tahu kalau pemuda nakal— _tapi tidak terlalu nakal_ sih—punya pacar yang imut dan sopan. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang betah pacaran dengan Jungkook jika setiap hari diajak sesat? _Oh_ , Jimin pengecualian.

Ketika kakinya tepat menginjak lantai kelas Jimin, sorakan dari warga kelas mulai bersahutan. Kebanyakan dari mereka bilang ' _Jimin, sang pangeran datang!_ ' Juga ' _Aku ingin punya pacar seperti Jungkookie!_ ' Atau mungkin , _'Ayo pacaran denganku, Jungkookie!_ '

Demi Tuhan, kalau sorakan seperti itu tidak dihentikan, Jimin _nya_ akan marah lagi. Dan Jungkook bukan tipe yang suka diabaikan sang kekasih.

 _Fyi_ , Keduanya itu sudah pacaran sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah dan Jungkook termasuk anak baik saat sekolah menengah. Jimin pun begitu. Sekolah mengagungkan nama mereka sebagai pasangan yang patut di contoh. Tapi, sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas, Jungkook berubah. Tepatnya, beruabh jadi mengesalkan.

Bukannya Jimin tidak suka Jungkook berubah. Ia malah sangat senang ketika Jungkook berubah jadi kelihatan dewasa dan memiliki karisma yang kuat. Mungkin, ia hanya tidak suka mendengar orang-orang ingin punya pacar seperti Jungkook atau lebih parahnya ingin merebut Jungkook. _Heol_ , selama mereka pacaran tiga tahun ini, Jimin sudah berulang kali mengalami hal itu.

Jungkook berjongkok disebelah bangku Jimin, memandangi wajah imut yang sedang membaca buku itu sambil menumpu dagunya pada meja sang kekasih,"Sayang." Ujarnya pelan.

Mata Jimin masih belum beralih," _Hm_."

"Kau mengabaikanku?" tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk mencolek dagu Jimin.

"Pergilah." Jimin berujar dengan nada datar.

"Siapa?" (Jungkook)

"Kau." (Jimin)

"—yang tanya?" (Jungkook)

Jungkook sempat tertawa sebelum Jimin membanting bukunya ke lantai. Wajahnya ribuan kali lebih menakutkan dari pada saat-saat Jimin _ngambek_ seperti biasa. Ini artinya Jungkook sudah memperburuk _mood_ Jimin yang mungkin sudah dirusak oleh orang lain.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook tidak berkutik ketika Jimin memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas dan bangkit untuk melewati Jungkook dengan dingin.

 _Oh, shit_.

Jungkook bangkit, mengedarkan pandang di sekitar kelas, namun Jimin sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Jungkook menoleh pada Hoshi—teman dekat Jimin dikelas,"Jimin kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi guru Fisika yang baru, mencabut hak istimewa Jimin di ruang guru. Selama pelajaran Jimin diam; tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, mencatat pun tidak. Dia hanya terus membaca tapi tidak sekalipun membalik halaman. Kami mencoba menghiburnya tapi, dia hanya menanggapi dengan dehaman malas. _Mood_ nya benar-benar rusak."

Oke, semuanya memang bukan murni salah Jungkook, tapi Jungkook-lah yang memperburuk _mood_ Jimin.

Bersamaan dengan bel yang berbunyi, Jungkook berlari keluar mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

.

Jimin tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Ia memang malas untuk di kelas, tapi juga terlalu malas untuk mencapai lantai teratas gedung demi sebuah kesunyian. Dan anehnya, tubuh Jimin secara reflek membawanya ke kantin dan tidak menyesal sedikitpun sesampainya disana. Lihat saja, kantin dalam keadaan kosong sedangkan satu setengah jam lagi sekolah akan selesai. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk membolos.

Untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti Jimin, pemuda imut itu menoleh ke belakang sebentar sebelum memasuki area kantin dan duduk di bangku pojok.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan seragam koki menghampirinya dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di kedua tangan,"Sedang merasa buruk?"

Jimin mengangguk, bibirnya mengulas senyum masam.

Wanita yang Jimin kenal sebagai koki utama di kantin sekolahnya ini memang sering menemaninya saat bolos pelajaran. Biasanya ia akan membawa dua gelas minumam ataupun se _cup_ besar _pudding_ untuk dimakan bersama.

"Aku benar-benar merasa buruk hari ini," baiklah, saatnya Jimin meluapkan rasa kesalnya,"Bagaimana bisa guru Fisika baru itu tiba-tiba mengusirku dari ruang guru? Aku punya hak disana? Memang siapa dia? Kepala sekolah?"

Jeon Jungwon—sang koki utama kantin sekolah, hanya menanggapi kekesalan Jimin dengan kekehan kecil. Jimin memang selalu begitu dan ia menyukai Jimin yang imut ditambah _dumelan_ kekesalannya.

Jimin meneruskan,"Jungkook _ie_ juga membuatku kesal hari ini. Bisakah dia menghentikan candaan tak bermutu itu? Seandainya dia tidak ingin berhenti, jangan buat aku mendengar candaan itu. Aku tidak suka."

Jungwon tersenyum hangat, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin lembut, memberikan ketenangan dan kelegaan yang hari ini Jimin cari-cari. _Well_ , tidak buruk bukan datang ke kantin?

"Maafkan Jungkook _ie_ , ya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya bahkan sebelum dia meminta. Aku hanya sedang merasa kesal, Bi."

Oke, mungkin ada yang sedikit kebingungan disini. Jadi secara teknis, Jeon Jungwon itu calon ibu mertua Jimin— _jika Jungkook mau menikahinya_ —atau lebih mudahnya, ibu kandung dari kekasihnya, Jungkook.

"Jimin _ie_!"

Jimin dan Jungwon menoleh, diambang pintu besar kantin, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang kelelahan. Dilihat dari tampangnya yang pucat, bibir kering dan nafas berantakan, bisa ditebak kalau pemuda itu habis mengikuti lari marathon satu sekolah.

Untuk kali terakhir, sebelum Jungwon pergi, wanita itu mencubit pipi gembil Jimin gemas,"Bicarakan baik-baik, ya?"

Jimin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab karena bersamaan Jungwon yang pergi kearah dapur, Jungkook sudah sampai di bangkunya dan duduk. Tangan kekar itu menyerobot gelas milik Jimin dan menghabiskan jus jeruk milik pacarnya.

Jimin bersuara,"Kau lelah?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas.

Jimin bangkit,"Akan ku ambilkan lagi." Tapi Jungkook mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Jimin untuk duduk diatas pahanya.

"Kook—"

"Maaf, ya?"

Pemuda imut itu menggeleng,"Bukan salahmu."

"Harus aku apakan guru Fisika baru itu?"

Jimin menggeleng lagi,"Tidak diapa-apakan."

Ada hening yang lama. Bukan karena canggung, Jungkook hanya sangat senang ketika Jimin duduk diatas pangkuannya dan mereka akan saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya karena Jungkook sangat suka melakukan _skinship_ dengan Jimin. Yah, setidaknya Jungkook tahu batasan sampai mana ia bisa menyentuh pacarnya.

Bolehkah Jungkook menulis _essay_?

Memang untuk apa?

Tentu untuk menjelaskan seberapa indahnya Jimin jika dipandangi dari jarak dekat. Pemuda imut itu akan memasang wajah datar dengan rona merah yang sangat ketara dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika Jungkook meraup bibirnya penuh cinta. Maaf jika memang hal ini sangat mengganggu, tapi Jungkook suka sekali mencium Jimin saat dikantin. Karena dengan begitu, Jimin akan merajuk dan bertingkah imut.

Jimin mendorong dada Jungkook pelan, meminta Jungkook untuk melepaskan tautan mereka dengan halus.

"Kita disekolah," mata sipit Jimin melirik kearah dapur,"dan ibumu juga sedang mengawasi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian mereka kembali diam.

Keduanya memang bukan pasangan yang banyak bicara seperti Taehyung-Hoseok. Mereka tergolong pendiam dan menikmati segala hal dalam kesunyian walaupun Jungkook maupun Jimin sering berisik dikala tertentu. Bagi Jungkook ataupun Jimin, hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka akan mudah bertemu dan main dirumah salah satunya tanpa perlu ingat waktu.

"Sayang, kau suka hewan apa?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menjawab singkat,"Anjing."

"Kalau aku—" Jungkook sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menikmati wajah Jimin yang terlihat penasaran,"aku menyukaimu."

Tuhan, biarkan Jimin menyembunyikan wajah malunya dimanapun, asalkan Jungkook tak melihatnya.

Oh ya, sepertinya ada yang lupa untuk ditulis. Sekalipun Jimin menghindari Jungkook karena kesal, Jungkook akan selalu datang dan memperbaiki hari-harinya. Karena seluruh alasan Jimin bisa bertahan dari kekejaman dunia adalah Jeon Jungkook.

.

 **END**


	4. I'm Fine

**I'm Fine  
tryss** (c) **2016**

 **.**

 **Jungkook X Jimin  
** Kookmin

 **.**

T **/ Romance /** Angst (gagal) **/ One-shot /** AU

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), plot hancur.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Maaf kalau fanfic yang satu ini benar-benar hancur, karena saya juga nulis dalam keadaan _hancur_. Ini hanya fanfic kesekian saya yang ditulis berdasarkan _mood_ asli. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Yey!

* * *

 **Story**

* * *

 **Jimin pov.**

Siang itu, mereka kembali datang. Membawa beberapa bingkisan buah dan mengajakku berbincang. Mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan aku akan terus bangun sampai dunia berakhir. Setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, membawa ribuan kenangan menyesakkan. Aku sedih, tapi aku harus tersenyum untuk mereka. Mereka harus tahu aku baik-baik saja.

" _Dia_ sudah berkunjung?" tanya Hoseok.

Aku kembali pada kenyataan. Dari ribuan alasan aku bangun, ada _dia_ di setiap unsurnya. Membantuku untuk menyambung setiap tenaga yang mulai lepas dan melebur. Aku kuat. Aku baik-baik saja.

Hoseok _hyung_ sibuk mengupaskan sebuah apel untukku. Dua minggu lagi dia menikah dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar datang. Jadi, aku hanya bisa memberikannya bingkisan dan sebuah kue bertuliskan 'Happy Wedding Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok'

"Untuk apa _dia_ berkunjung?"

Seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa seberang ruangan menyahut garang,"Berhenti sok bahagia. Kau sekarat hanya karena menginginkannya datang."

Aku sekarat. Memang. Lalu aku harus apa? Memintanya untuk datang sekalipun dia tidak mau? Aku harus apa? Bahagia merupakan caraku untuk sembuh dan baik-baik saja. Apakah salah jika aku bahagia dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Aku siap memanggilkannya jika kau mau, Jim." Sambungnya lagi. Omong-omong, orang yang sengaja menyahuti pertanyaanku dengan garang itu Min Yoongi, calon suami Hoseok _hyung_.

"Serius, _hyung_. Untuk apa _dia_ datang jika terpaksa?"

"Keras kepala sekali. Mati saja sana!" Yoongi _hyung_ putus asa. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku memang akan mati."

Hoseok _hyung_ duduk di sisi ranjangku kemudian menyuapkan sepotong kecil buah apel sambil berbisik pelan,"Kau tidak akan mati. Kau baik-baik saja."

Matanya yang sewarna mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Nyaris meneteskan air mata tapi ia segera berkedip dan menarik masuk air matanya kedalam. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, aku hanya butuh bahagia. Orang-orang disekitarku selalu membawa hawa mencekam dan sedih saat berkunjung. Sekalipun hari ini aku mati, biarkan aku bahagia walaupun berada diatas ranjang rumah sakit dalam balutan alat untuk hidup.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Bosan. Ruangan ini sudah mengurungku lebih dari sebulan. Aku gerah dan ingin merasakan udara asli daripada oksigen dari tabung besar dibawahku. Hoseok hyung hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Nanti. Kalau sudah sembuh." Katanya.

Hari semakim malam saat aku terbangun dari tidur sejak aku merengek minta jalan-jalan. Seseorang pasti memberiku obat bius karena meraung-raung gila. Setidaknya ponsel bisa jadi temanku. Jadi, ponsel temanku yang setia, pukul berapa sekarang?

Pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit.

Oke, belum terlalu malam. Biasanya ada acara musik, aku tidak akan bosan lagi. Hoseok dan Yoongi _hyung_ mungkin sudah pulang dan akan kembali besok pagi. Aku baik-baik saja sendirian.

 **Jimin pov end.**

:

 **Jungkook pov.**

Sosok itu masih sama. Selalu tersenyum dan bahagia diatas rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dia selalu bilang pada yang lain bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mengabarkan bagaimana keadaannya yang mulai _membaik_ tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun mengabariku tentang kesehatannya.

Dia menghindar, lalu aku bisa apa?

Pukul enam lewat lima tadi, Hoseok _hyung_ menelfonku, memintaku untuk menjenguk Jimin setelah sekian lama aku menunggu _perintah_ darinya untuk datang.

Bukan maksudku untuk tidak ingin menjenguk. Aku juga ingin menjenguknya, membawakannya bingkisan dan menungguinya semalaman seperti yang lainnya tapi, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Bahkan, melarang teman-temannya yang datang menjenguk untuk menyebut namaku.

Dia bilang, dia baik-baik saja tanpaku.

Tetapi, aku tidak.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang inapnya dalam langkah pelan. Membuka dan menutup pintu setenang mungkin, tapi dia cepat sadar dan menoleh padaku. Melemparkan senyum yang selama ini hanya bisa kubayangkan tiap harinya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia terkejut atas kedatanganku atau tidak?

"Bayanganmu memantul dari kaca jendela." Katanya riang.

Malu sekali rasanya. Dia bahkan bisa bersikap netral dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Oh—hai."

"Berhenti gugup dan duduklah."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil tempat terdekat adalah pilihanku atau nanti dia akan berkomentar tentang aku yang terlalu malu untuk sekedar duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Barusan aku lihat _boyband rookie_ , namanya Seventeen. Mereka punya _member_ banyak dan aku kesulitan menghafal setiap orangnya. _Dance_ dan lagunya lucu. Aku yakin mereka akan terkenal."

Dadaku serasa sesak. Bibirnya tak sedikitpun kehilangan fungsi, tetap aktif dalam melontarkan banyak pujian serta doa. Dalam diam aku berharap, pernahkah dia berdoa bahwa aku mengunjunginya dan mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf?

Jimin menyenggol pundakku,"Berhenti melamun, ada aku _disini_."

Disini? Dimana? ' _Disini_ ' berubah menjadi kata terasing dan tak terjangkau sekalipun aku mengejarnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau akan tetap _disini_ , menceritakan jadwal keseharianmu dalam intonasi menggemaskan; _antara kesal dan bahagia_.

Apakah kau membutuhkanku?

Apakah kau akan bertahan jika aku datang dan memberimu kalimat penyemangat?

Apakah kau selalu _disini_?

Apakah—apakah kau akan bertahan untukku?

"Jim, kau tidak sakit."

Dia menoleh cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar, meraih ujung jemariku dan menggenggamnya erat,"Aku tahu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tangannya dingin membekukan tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman untukku.

"Kau akan selalu _disini_."

Tidak. Aku tidak berharap dia menangkap maksud dari gumamanku, tapi dia terlanjur mengerti. Dia mengartikan setiap kalimatku dengan baik hingga air mata itu membeludak dari matanya yang sipit.

Dalam isakannya, ia berujar dalam volume lirih,"Aku senang hari ini kau datang, tapi ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Besok dan seterusnya, jangan datang lagi. Jangan pedulikan aku. Jangan mencariku. Jangan mengingatku. Ingat saja, aku yang mencintaimu tapi jangan ingat namaku. Jangan menyebutnya sekalipun kau merindukanku. Kalau bisa, jangan merindukanku juga. Jangan berdoa untukku. Jangan berharap untukku. Dan—" dia terdiam sesaat,"—jangan merasa berdosa untukku. Aku sudah _lelah_."

Apakah kedatanganku benar-benar menjadi akhir dari segalanya? Apakah benar, dia ingin aku jadi orang terakhir yang tahu? Apakah benar dia tidak ingin melukaiku lebih awal?

"Kau tidak _lelah_ , Jim. Kau hanya _mengantuk_ dan besok kau akan _bangun_ lagi."

Jimin menggeleng kuat,"Aku sangat _lelah_."

"Tidak begini caranya."

Aku meraih sebelah pipinya, tapi ia segera menampik tanganku kemudian mengalihkan wajah.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." Katanya.

Dan aku tidak bisa bertahan disana lebih lama hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata maaf. Jimin membuangku walaupun dia membutuhkan aku lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku memang tidak bisa. Dia tidak lagi menerimaku, lalu aku bisa apa?

 **Jungkook pov end.**

:

Dini hari, ponsel Jungkook berdering gila-gilaan. Nyaris sepuluh menit Jungkook mengabaikannya tapi, tak sekalipun si penelfon menghentikan aksinya. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkannya ditelinga.

"Hal—"

" _Brengsek, ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!_ "

Jungkook terlonjak. Sadar bahwa suara si penelfon terasa begitu familiar. Itu Min Yoongi. Kemudian nama Park Jimin terlintas dikepalanya.

"Sepuluh menit!" jawabnya.

Tanpa ganti baju. Jungkook meraih kunci motornya beserta jaket dan mengebut di jalanan Seoul yang masih sepi dengan kaki beralas sandal jepit. Melupakan _timberland_ yang Jimin berikan padanya saat kelulusan SMA. Rumah sakitnya tidak terlalu jauh dan Jungkook sampai sebelum waktu menunjukkan sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. _Dia datang lebih cepat_.

Kakinya lemas tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari menuju ruang inap Jimin. Jungkook memelankan langkah kakinya. Dihadapannya, Hoseok tengah menangis hebat dalam pelukan Yoongi. Meraung-raung gila tentang Jimin yang terlalu dini meninggal adalah kesalahannya.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Hoseok paksa, menghampiri Jungkook dan melayangkan bogeman mentah pada rahang kiri yang lebih muda. Sekalipun begitu, Jungkook tidak menghindar. Menerima kemarahan Yoongi dengan baik.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAAT DATANG TADI MALAM?"

Jungkook bungkam. Tidak ada yang perlu ia jelaskan pada Yoongi karena pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak mengatakan apapun melalui bibirnya, melainkan gerak tubuhnya.

"LIHAT? SEKARANG DOKTER-DOKTER ITU BERUSAHA MELEPAS ALAT BANTU HIDUP JIMIN. KAMI SUDAH MENCOBA UNTUK MENAHAN MEREKA TAPI, JIMIN SENDIRI YANG MENANDATANGANI SURAT PELEPASANNYA SETELAH TADI MALAM KAU DATANG."

Seketika itu Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, menangis sesegukan sambil mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf yang melayang di langit-langit koridor rumah sakit. Ia ingin Jimin mendengar kata maafnya. _Maaf sudah mengingatmu. Maaf sudah mendoakanmu. Maaf sudah berharap atas namamu_. _Dan, maaf sudah menyayangimu_.

Seseorang muncul dari kamar inap Jimin dengan wajah ketakutan, menyerukan nama Jungkook dan meminta pemuda itu segera masuk. Dalam gerakan cepat, Jungkook bangkit kemudian berlari menuju kamar Jimin.

 **Jimin pov.**

Waktuku tidak banyak. Beberapa saat lalu, aku mendengar Yoongi _hyung_ marah di depan kamar. Jungkook pasti datang. Tuhan, berikan sedikit keringanan, aku ingin menemui Jungkook untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia datang dalam balutan kaos hitam polos, jaket, celana selutut dan sandal jepitnya. Sebenarnya itu punyaku, dia mencurinya saat kami masih SMA. Jungkook mendekat, menautkan tangan kami sambil menangis.

"Kenapa begini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin." Suaraku nyaris hilang, tapi aku masih punya beberapa saat untuk membeberkan semuanya.

"Tapi tidak harus." Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kalau aku masih hidup, kau tidak bahagia, Jungkook."

"DOKTER, PASANG LAGI ALATNYA!" teriaknya.

Aku melirik pada dokter yang melepas seluruh alatku dan menggeleng pelan. Lagian sudah prosedur dan aku sudah menandatangani surat pelepasan alat-alat. Kakiku mulai lemas dan ketika aku mencoba menggerakkannya, usahaku tak membuahkan hasil.

Sudah dimulai rupanya.

"Kumohon, jangan begini, Jim."

"Sudah terlambat." Nafasku mulai habis dan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Sebentar lagi _lepas_.

"Aku menyayangimu sampai mati, Jungkook." kemudian aku merasa terbang dan mengambang di langit-langit ruang inap.

Tubuhku terbujur lemas dalam balutan selimut Rumah Sakit. Beruntungnya, aku berhasil meninggalkan seulas senyum untuk orang-orang yang kutinggalkan. Semuanya menangis, tapi aku tidak. Aku bahagia meninggalkan mereka. Aku bahagia tak lagi menjadi beban.

Sudah selesai.

Jungkook tahu perasaanku dan aku meninggal dalam kedamaian. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun sekarang. Makin lama, tubuhku terbang makin tinggi dan aku tak lagi bisa melihat mereka. Semoga mereka bahagia.

 **Jimin pov end.**

:

Suara kardiogram itu berdesing mengerikan di telinga Jungkook. Jimin baru saja meninggalkannya bahkan saat Jungkook belum sempat mengucapkan hal yang sama. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia berujar,"Jimin, jangan begini. Jangan permainkan aku. Aku yakin kita bahagia jika bersama. Kumohon, bangunlah."

"Park Jimin, meninggal pada hari Sabtu dua belas Maret, dua ribu *tit* pukul lima lebih sebelas menit setelah melepas alat bantunya."

Dada Jungkook bergemuruh menyakitkan. Sekalipun ia sempat berpikir bahwa Jimin adalah beban, ia tetap tidak bisa melepasnya. Lagian, itu pikiran pertamanya ketika tahu Jimin ternyata sakit-sakitan. Itu dulu, dulu sekali, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Jungkook ingin Jimin masih disini, tersenyum manis padanya dan bercerita sampai mulutnya berbusa.

Pagi itu, keluarga segera memakamkan jasad Jimin. Tak banyak yang datang, hanya keluarga dan beberapa orang yang masih menganggap Jimin sebagai teman. Ia sudah banyak dilupakan, sudah banyak di acuhkan.

Jungkook tidak pulang lagi setelah Jimin meninggal. Ia ingin menemani pujaannya sampai tanah memisahkan mereka. Selama tiga jam berturut-turut, ia tak berheti menangis hingga matanya berubah merah dan bekas air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Seseorang datang dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat,"Jimin baik-baik saja, Jungkook. Bukannya dia sudah bilang?"

Jungkook mengangguk. _Ya, Jimin baik baik saja_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Merelakan adalah hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan.

.

 **END**

* * *

Jadi, apakah ada yang tidak mengerti?

Sebenernya, Jungkook itu dulu pacaran sama Jimin. Setelah tau Jimin sakit-sakitan, Jungkook kecewa. Nah, Jimin tau kalo Jungkook kecewa sama dia dan milih putus sebelum Jungkook yang mutusin Jimin. Abis putus, Jungkook cari pacar lagi. Orang terakhir yang pegang tangan Jungkook itu pacar dia yang sekarang (anggep aja si A gitu). Si A ini tau sebenernya kalo Jungkook masih berharap bisa bareng Jimin dan menerima keadaan Jimin sekarang. Karena, Jungkook ngerasa dia udah nggak bisa sebahagia waktu sama Jimin.

Sedangakan Jimin bertahan hidup dari penyakitnya buat liet Jungkook bahagia. Dia pengen, sekali Jungkook jenguk Jimin di Rumah Sakit, Jungkook udah bahagia sama yang lain. Intinya, Jimin pengen Jungkook lupain segala perasaannya ke Jimin dan bahagia sama yang lain. Btw, aku juga nggak tau Jimin sakit apa. Maaf, yah.

Untuk alasan kenapa Jimin lebih milih ngelepasin alat-alatnya itu karena waktu Jungkook njenguk dia di Rumah Sakit, Jungkook ngeliatin rasa cinta yang nggak berubah ke Jimin. Jadi, Jimin beranggapan kalo Jungkook nggak bahagia gara-gara dia masih hidup. Nah, begitulah akhirnya.


	5. Warm Night

Warm Night  
2016 © tryss

.

Jeon **Jungkook** X Park **Jimin**

.

Summary

Malam selalu diberi imbuhan kata dingin dalam tiap rangkaian katanya. Maka, Jungkook dan Jimin sudah mematahkan rangkaian tersebut. Karena tidak semua malam adalah malam yang dingin.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Orang bilang, kehidupan malam adalah kehidupan yang kotor. Kehidupan yang hanya diselimuti kenikmatan dunia semata. Keindahan dalam kesemuan. Keagungan dalam neraka. Namun, Jeon Jungkook tak sekalipun berpikir seperti itu walau orang-orang terus _mencekoki_ nya arti dunia malam dengan paksa. Serius. Bahkan dari ribuan kesalahan, Jungkook masih bisa mencari celah kebaikan disana, mengapa tidak dengan ' _dunia malam_ '?

Pada pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit (atau lebih tepatnya lima belas menit yang lalu), Jungkook sudah duduk manis di depan kemudi mobilnya. Siap dengan baju apa saja. Hei, Jungkook itu tampan, ia cocok dalam setelan apapun bahkan setelan compang-camping ala pengemis. Dan sekarang, mobilnya sudah berhenti di _basement_ dunia malam yang sering dikunjunginya. Melirik tatanan rambutnya sejenak pada kaca tengah mobil sebelum keluar dan mulai tebar pesona.

Jungkook selalu begini. Sekalipun uang yang dimilikinya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, ia lebih suka tebar pesona di klub-klub kecil dari pada klub berbasis VVIP. " _Sensasinya lain_ ", begitu kata Jungkook.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Keadaan di dalam gedung jauh lebih _menyegarkan_. Wanita cantik berbaju minim disana-sini, menari seduktif dan menggoda pejantan haus, minuman laknat, serta hawa panas di sekujur tubuh. Jungkook menyeringai sejenak sebelum menunduk geli dan tertawa pelan. _Ia butuh seseorang, bung_.

Ada interfal yang cukup lama ketika matanya bertumbukan dengan seorang _bartender_ manis di sudut ruangan. Bibir _plum_ merekah yang siap disantap itu tersenyum tipis. Mengundang Jungkook untuk datang dan mengemis minuman surgawi rasa neraka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan?" si pemuda manis itu berujar menggoda dengan suara seraknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin minum." Senyum si pemuda manis yang baru saja jadi pujaan Jungkook meluntur dan tergantikan wajah bingung.

Sejak malam itu, Jeon Jungkook datang sebagai pelanggan tetap si bartender manis.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Malam sudah berganti pagi saat Park Jimin sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang tak lagi layak untuk disebut rumah. Rumah di ujung gang sempit yang begitu remang-remang, lembab, dan juga berantakan. Ini bukan karena Jimin yang anti kebersihan ataupun malas. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, ia butuh kerja siang-malam tak peduli seberapa lelah tubuhnya. Memaksa setiap ototnya untuk terus bekerja tanpa ampun. Dan, Jimin tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Jimin benar-benar punya hal yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Tepat ketika pintu utama rumahnya tertutup, Jimin merasakan tubuhnya melayang beberapa saat dan detik berikutnya terhempas pada sofa tua di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ada saat Jimin merasa sangat ketakutan dirumahnya, seperti halnya sekarang. Ketakutan yang besar terhadap pemuda yang merangkak diatas tubuhnya dan mulai mengendusi lehernya dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

"Jim," suara serak itu mengalun indah di atas kengerian hidup Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa, ketika seorang yang berada di puncak melepaskan seluruh hasrat diri mereka kepada yang lebih kecil, kepada orang-orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak berhak atas suatu harta sejak lahir. Jimin pikir, Tuhannya bertindak tak adil, tapi kepercayaannya pada Tuhan tak sekalipun pudar. Bila memang begini, mungkin Tuhan telah menyiapkan suatu hal yang jauh lebih indah, jauh lebih besar dan lebih layak untuk Jimin. Untuk Park Jimin, hamba-Nya.

Min Yoongi bergerak liar diatas tubuh Jimin, memenjarakan pemuda manis yang kelelahan setelah bekerja hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan duniawinya. Memaksa Jimin untuk berada dalam kukungannya sambil melenguh gila. Dan saat _si putih_ datang pertama kali pada Jimin, ia sadar bahwa manusia hina sepertinya juga butuh pelampiasan. Butuh sandaran, sandaran yang mungkin saja runtuh setelah Jimin mulai terlena.

Di gelapnya rumah Jimin malam itu, ia tertidur dalam pelukan Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Adakah yang tahu bahwa Jungkook kehilangan seorang malam ini?

Sungguh, ia telah kehilangan pemuda berambut merah yang biasanya menawarkan seulas senyum dan beberapa gelas alkohol.

Maka ketika ia telah yakin si pemuda manis— _yang sialnya tak Jungkook ketahui namanya_ —menghilang, pupus sudah alasan Jungkook untuk melindungi si pemuda. Jungkook bukan orang yang akan berlarut telalu lama dalam kesedihan. Kalau memang sudah ditinggalkan, kenapa Jungkook harus berharap? Kenapa pula Jungkook harus menunggu? Jelas membuang-buang waktu, dan Jungkook tidak suka berdiam diri mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalinya.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh menit, Jungkook keluar dari klub. Menarik seorang wanita seksi untuk dibawa ke motel. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam, mendorong pintunya kuat dan buru-buru membawa kondom yang diambilnya dari rak ke kasir.

Jungkook tidak menyadari sejak awal, Tuhan sudah menuliskan cerita untuk tiap orang di dunia ini. Saling bersinambung dalam untaian tali transparan. Jadi setelah si penjaga kasir menyebuatkan nominal yang harus dibayar, Jungkook mendongak kaget. Telinganya seakan memiliki cara tersendiri untuk merekam suara pemuda pujaannya dibalik hingar-bingar klub malam dan menyimpannya di otak sebagai memori terpenting. Menjadikan telinga Jungkook punya sensor untuk mengenali siapakah pemilik suara imut ini.

Tangan Jungkook melayang di udara, bersiap memberikan uang sebesar lima ribu won namun ia tak kunjung menyodorkannya. Lain halnya si penjaga kasir, ia sempat terkejut namun kembali tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook. Membungkus barang yang dibeli Jungkook dan menunduk malu.

Jungkook melirik _name-tag_ di dada kiri si pemuda. Sungguh, mereka terlihat sama dalam balutan baju apapun. Tapi baju _bartender_ yang sering di kenakan pemuda ini memberi kesan yang terlalu seksi. Serius, pemuda manis dan imut seperti ini tidak seharusnya berubah menjadi pemuda seksi di klub-klub malam. Cukup dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan _ripped jeans_ , Jungkook rasa ini terlebih dari versi manapun.

Dan setelah sekian detik Jungkook membandingkan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pemuda yang sering meracikkan minuman untuknya di bar, akhirnya ia yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama. Maka Jungkook bersikeras mengukir sebuah nama di dalam memori terpentingnya. _Well_ , anggap saja Jungkook sedang mengingat-ingat pemuda dengan nama Park Jimin ini.

"Akhirnya." Desah Jungkook. Ada beban yang menguap ketika Jungkook menemukan Jimin menjadi seorang kasir di mini market dua puluh empat jam. Menghitung nominal uang dan tersenyum ramah pada tiap pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam toko. Sama persis seperti Jimin yang tersenyum menggoda dan menarik hasratnya untuk menenggak alkohol . Jimin punya pola dalam tiap pekerjaannya, dan Jungkook menyukai pola itu.

Malam itu, Jungkook melupakan wanita yang ditariknya keluar dari klub malam. Lebih memilih menunggui Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengantar pemuda manis itu pulang.

Sejak awal, Jungkook sudah menduga bahwa Jimin tak memiliki sepeserpun harta (tidak termasuk rumahnya) yang dapat di sia-siakan sepertinya. Jika mau, Jungkook bisa saja memberikan sebagian kecil hartanya agar Jimin bisa merasakan sedikit keindahan duniawi. Jadi ketika Jimin berniat masuk ke dalam rumah, Jungkook menahannya sejenak dan menawari pekerjaan untuk menjadi asistennya. Tapi tidak sampai Jimin sempat menjawab penawarannya, pria pucat yang keluar dari dalam rumah Jimin menginterupsi mereka.

"Kau bawa pulang laki-laki lain walaupun masih punya aku?" tanya si pria pucat.

Dari penglihatan Jungkook, pria pucat yang memeluk Jimin posesif dari arah belakang itu merupakan pemilik resmi Jimin namun air wajah Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bebas dari pria yang kira-kira berumur seperempat abad itu.

"Ti-tidak, Yoongi _hyung_." Suara Jimin bergetar hebat.

"Aku yang memberinya tumpangan." Timpal Jungkook,"Lagian, jika Jimin resmi milikmu, kaulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Yoongi menggeram rendah dan siap melayangkan pukulan keras di rahang Jungkook jika saja Jimin tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan mengundang Yoongi untuk menyeringai menang pada Jungkook. Dari sisi manapun, Yoongi tahu Jimin mencekal tangannya karena tidak ingin Yoongi dan Jungkook berkelahi tengah malam tapi sisi Yoongi yang lain menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Yoongi percaya, Jimin sudah jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan." Pinta Jimin pada Yoongi, menampilkan raut memohonnya dan siap menangis, tapi ia segera menolehkan wajahnya pada Jungkook,"Dan kau, Jungkook, pulanglah."

Lagi, Yoongi hanya menyeringai menang. Ia merasa bahwa tingkatnya dan Jungkook sudah jauh berbeda. Dan Jimin tak akan semudah itu untuk meninggalkannya. Sejak setahun lalu, Yoongilah yang sedikit mengurangi masalah keuangan Jimin yang semakin membengkak dengan cara sewa tubuh. Uang yang diberikan Yoongi juga tak sedikit, tapi Jimin sudah tak ingin lagi menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Jimin lelah dengan keinginan Yoongi yang kian hari kian membeludak. Jimin sudah tak sanggup untuk menghadapi Yoongi.

Jungkook berbalik perlahan, mengabaikan seringai menyebalkan Yoongi dan tersenyum lembut pada Jimin yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Untuk seminggu kedepan, Jungkook lupa dunia malamnya. Tubuhnya selalu membawa Jungkook menuju toko dua puluh empat jam yang mempekerjakan Jimin sebagai penjaga kasir malam. Menunggu dan menemani si manis menyelesaikan pekerjaannya adalah rutinitas baru untuk Jungkook. Dan uang sepuluh juta won yang biasa dihabiskannya dalam seminggu, kini masih bersemayam dalam rekeningnya. Menunggu Jungkook untuk menggunakannya atas nama Park Jimin.

Bahkan dalam seminggu, Jimin sudah berani duduk berdempetan dengan Jungkook di depan toko— _jika sedang tidak ada pembeli_ —dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu laki-laki yang lebih muda. Menikmati semilir angin malam dalam rengkuhan hangat Jungkook.

Dan malam ini, semua terulang seperti tampilan _rewind_.

"Jungkook," panggil Jimin. Kepalanya masih setia menyandar pada bahu Jungkook, beberapa kali bergerak untuk mencari sisi yang nyaman.

Jungkook berdeham pelan, menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin lebih erat,"Apa, Jim?"

Bukan maksud Jungkook untuk memanggil Jimin tanpa embel-embel ' _hyung_ ', tapi Jimin sendiri yang meminta Jungkook untuk menghilangkan sufiks menggelikan seperti itu jika bersamanya.

"Aku lelah terus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yoongi tetap mengekangku sekalipun ia tahu kami tidak mungkin bersama. Dia pasti tahu jika aku meletakkan hatiku pada yang lain, tapi aku tidak berani untuk memperingatinya. Aku—" Jimin nyaris menangis,"Kenapa aku lemah sekali?"

Jungkook mendengus geli, menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk mengelus tangan kiri Jimin yang ada pada genggamannya. Jimin memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan ringan Jungkook dengan khidmat. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya Jungkook memberinya sandaran, jadi Jimin ingin menyimpan setiap sensasi saat bersama Jungkook dalam memori terdalamnya.

"Kau tidak lemah, kau hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya, Jim. Sekalipun aku bingung, tapi aku yakin, kau satu-satunya yang dapat melihat kebaikan dari Yoongi dibalik sifat buruknya. Itu sungguh istimewa. Kau tidak harus menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Kau memang terlahir seperti ini, lengkap dengan wajah secantik bidadari dan hati sebersih malaikat."

Dalam diam, Jimin merona parah.

* * *

 **Warm Night**

* * *

Setiap malam, sentuhan Jungkook seakan menjadi obat dari kekerasan Yoongi. Genggaman hangat itu telah mendorong Jimin untuk tidak berada pada satu titik yang sama. Menggerakkan Jimin untuk maju dan membuat segalanya terlihat lebih jelas di mata yang lain. Terutama Yoongi. Maka pada suatu hari, saat Yoongi libur, Jimin mengajaknya pergi ke taman dengan alasan ingin mencari udara segar. Dan Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis. Yoongi pikir, ia sudah memenangkan hati Jimin.

Ditemani sekaleng minuman dingin pada tangan masing-masing, mereka menikmati sisa-sisa sore hari di Seoul.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ujar Jimin. Yoongi masih diam, membiarkan Jimin mengambil alih keheningan yang sejak awal telah melanda dengan ganasnya.

Jimin menggenggam kaleng minumannya lebih erat,"Kehidupan malamku sudah berakhir." Suaranya tegas dan penuh semangat. Keberanian yang Jimin kumpulkan sejak lama akhirnya meluap.

Yoongi mendengus geli kemudian menyeringai, seringai yang baru pertama kalinya Jimin lihat; _penuh rasa sakit dan keputus asaan_. Yoongi menaruh kaleng kosongnya di tanah, menginjaknya kemudian baru di buang ke tong sampah,"Rupanya kau tidak melihat kesungguhanku. Semoga kau bahagia."

Dua menit telah berlalu saat Jimin sadar bahwa punggung Yoongi sudah menghilang di balik gerbang taman. Punggung yang bergetar kecil dan kepala bersurai pirang yang tertunduk dalam serta langkah yang terkesan berat. Jimin sudah melukainya. Jimin pelakunya.

Tapi Jimin tidak ingin berbohong— _pada dirinya sendiri ataupun yang lain_ —bahwa cincin yang tergantung manis sebagai bandul kalungnya telah mengikatnya bersama pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook. Karena, hanya ketika bersama Jungkook, malam yang harusnya terasa begitu dingin kini selalu terasa hangat dan penuh cinta.

.

 **END**

* * *

Note : FF ini hanya sebagai penyela di masa-masa sibukku. Maafkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak berkenan dalam ff ini (termasuk note ini). Review bukan lagi _sunnah_ , tapi kewajiban **.**


End file.
